


Ничтоже сумняшеся

by Hrenougolnik, TsissiBlack



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22648222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsissiBlack/pseuds/TsissiBlack
Summary: Однажды Брок не побоялся и подкатил.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow
Comments: 3
Kudos: 149





	Ничтоже сумняшеся

**Author's Note:**

> Анонимный секс, жара, июль, кое-кто просто без комплексов. Нет, не Брок.

Брок заметил его сразу, как глаза привыкли к полутьме уютного клуба: огромный, идеально сложенный, неприлично рельефный, он притягивал взгляд, возвышаясь над толпой завсегдатаев почти на голову. Этого красавца Брок совершенно точно видел впервые.

Когда в свете ультрафиолетовой лампы засияла традиционная повязка тех, кто искал партнера на ночь и желал при этом быть снизу, у Брока сладко потяжелело в паху.

Такие огромные мужики редко решались заявлять о предпочтениях открыто. С ними можно было договорится потом, наедине, но вот так традиционные для «Элефанта» повязки они надевали редко, и, приходилось признать, на огромном бицепсе она смотрелась просто потрясающе.

Красавчик встал, и Брок сглотнул набежавшую слюну: задница, которую тот хотел сегодня пристроить в надежные руки, была ничуть не хуже бицепсов. И сисек. И наверняка члена – то, что обтягивали джинсы спереди, выглядело многообещающе.

В себе Брок не сомневался никогда, но, присев у дальнего конца длинной стойки, имел счастье наблюдать, как этот Аполлон окидывает оценивающим взглядом очередного плюгавенького (да на его фоне все были мелкими!) претендента на его задницу и с усмешкой отказывается от коктейля-приглашения. Что ж, он имел право быть переборчивым. Брок понаблюдал за представлением еще минут пятнадцать и был вынужден признать, что нормальных желающих развлечь почти семифутового любителя подставиться не находилось.

Что ж, наглость города берет. Брок быстро опрокинул в себя второй шот и пошел к красавцу.

От мысли о том, как тот будет выглядеть в его постели, без одежды, вверх своей совершенно офигенной, круглой, твердой жопой, Броку хотелось не предложить ему выпить, а сразу схватить, не опасаясь, что отдача замучает.

– Эй, – не особо оригинально начал он. – Отличная задница.

– Спасибо, – Мистер Охуенность насмешливо сощурил глаза и пригубил пиво. Брока будто коротнуло, он подошел ближе, почти вплотную, и осторожно, давая понять, что именно собирается делать, потрогал сначала огромный горячий бицепс вокруг повязки, а потом и задницу. Даже через плотный деним становилось понятно: это самое охуенное, до чего Броку случалось дотрагиваться. – Вижу, ты на слова размениваться не собираешься.

– Пиздеть – не мешки ворочать. К тебе или ко мне?

– Вот так сразу?

– Ну, можем потратить еще полчаса на глупые условности, хотя все ясно уже сейчас.

– Что именно?

– И распределение ролей. И согласие сторон более чем очевидно.

– Да я, вроде, ни на что пока не соглашался, – Мистер-Охуенная-Жопа отодвинул опустевший бокал и, расставив не менее охуенные ноги, притянул к себе Брока. У него стоял. Крепкий, толстый член отчетливо прорисовывался под светло-голубой джинсой, давая понять, что Брок не ошибся – согласие, пусть и невербальное, получено.

– Несогласный ты уже попытался бы выбить мне зубы.

– Только попытался?

– Они у меня крепко держатся. И, по правде говоря, я бы предпочел употребить их по назначению.

– М?

– Сначала спрятать – потому что кто сосет такой охуенный член, не прикрыв зубы? Особенно у таких крупных парней? А потом вцепиться тебе в загривок, чтобы удобнее было драть твою наверняка тесную влажную дырку.

У красавчика даже глаза потемнели. Из светло-голубых они стали темно-серыми, почти черными. Он облизал губы, до боли вжал Брока в явное свидетельство своей заинтересованности и отпустил.

– Два условия, – сразу взял быка за рога он. – Никаких оскорблений. За шлюху, блядь, девочку, жадную дырку я бью без предупреждения. То, что мне нравится секс в принимающей позиции, еще не означает, что я стану это все слушать.

Брок кивнул, про себя отметив, что парню, похоже, не везло. Он сам терпеть не мог унижения и, уж конечно, не собирался портить себе во всех отношениях замечательный вечер.

– Второе?

– Второе – я уйду, как только захочу.

– Я похож на того, кто сможет тебя удержать? – Брок ухмыльнулся и взглянул на его губы – крупные и сочные, очень по-мужски очерченные, – на ничем не примечательном лице они смотрелись слишком ярко и вызывающе. Вообще парни из клубов целоваться не любили, Брок и сам редко испытывал такое желание с партнерами на одну ночь, но тут он вдруг подумал, что это было бы здорово – раздвинуть эти губы не только членом, а и долго, со смаком целовать, узнать их на вкус.

– Перефразирую, – отзеркалил его ухмылку Мистер-Офигенная-Жопа. – Я рассчитываю, что в реализации ты так же хорош, как в обещаниях. Вынослив, – он произнес это почти касаясь губами губ, и от его мятного дыхания Брок будто полыхнул изнутри, – как марафонец.

– До утра глаз не сомкнешь, – пообещал он и решил все-таки представиться: – Брок.

И Мистер-Железная-Жопа ответил:

– Стив, – и после небольшой паузы добавил: – К тебе.

Брок притянул его за шею и, пока Стив-Блядский-Рот не передумал, поцеловал его так, что, казалось, эти губы лопнут под его напором, как сочные дольки экзотического плода.

– Если не хочешь начать прямо здесь – самое время остановиться, – предупредил Стив, и Брок, кинув на стойку крупную смятую купюру, потащил его к выходу.

Не то чтобы он сопротивлялся, конечно.

Такси приехало мгновенно, чуть задержалось бы – и Брок бы дошел до той степени каления, когда можешь начать отсасывать прямо в переулке.

Стив был охуенным: горячим, отзывчивым и сильным. У Брока так не рвало крышу лет с двадцати, с тех пор, как они расстались с Карлой. Броку долго не хватало этих ненормальных, горячих, безумных отношений, на две трети состоявших из отличного, разнообразного, зачастую спонтанного секса, и еще на треть – из скандалов, заканчивавшихся все тем же сексом.

С тех пор, как Карла так же спонтанно выскочила замуж за немного нелепого, но перспективного программиста и укатила с ним в Калифорнию, у Брока к женщинам как отрезало. Он даже порадовался, что никогда не ограничивал себя в предпочтениях.

И вот теперь его сносило знакомым потоком, и Брок впервые за почти пятнадцать лет не хотел ничего с этим делать. Он хотел плыть в этой быстрине, даже если утром его снова выкинет на камни.

В дом они уже ввалились. Наверное, еще оттого, что в такси старались вести себя прилично, но каждое прикосновение будто пускало по телу Брока ток – его почти трясло от напряжения. Когда Стив, ухмыляясь, явно понимая, какое впечатление производит, положил ладонь ему на колено, а потом медленно провел ею до самого паха, Брок был готов вспомнить молодость и, сунув таксисту лишнюю двадцатку, начать прямо в машине.

И вот теперь он почти не помнил, как им удалось преодолеть три ступеньки крыльца и открыть дверь. Соображать он что-то начал, когда наконец дорвался, стянул тесную футболку с самых офигенных сисек и вжался в них лицом, потерся об абсолютно безволосую, гладкую как у стриптизера кожу и куснул за розовый сосок, добившись довольного стона.

– Душ там, – Брок махнул в сторону кухни. – Гостевой. Спальня на втором этаже.

Стив поцеловал его так, что если бы Брок не знал, какого размера у него кабинка в гостевой душевой, точно потащился бы с ним – оторваться было невозможно. Но Стив ушел, а Брок, прикрыв глаза, еще несколько секунд смаковал, как перекатывались мышцы его задницы под плотной джинсой, а потом переместился в спальню.

Давно его так не сносило. Стоило Стиву появиться на пороге в одном пушистом полотенце вокруг бедер, как Брок, едва сдержав рык, облапал его всего и подтолкнул к кровати.

– Покажи мне себя, – попросил он, слыша, как хрипло звучит собственный голос.

Стив ухмыльнулся и медленно ослабил узел полотенца, развернулся к Броку спиной (охуенной жопой, прикрытой пушистой белой тканью) и через мгновение, растянувшееся для Брока как медовая капля, остался без единой нитки.

– Господи Иисусе, – прошептал Брок. Жопа была еще лучше, чем он мог представить себе в самых разнузданных порнографических фантазиях. – Ты охуенный, знаешь?

На мгновение ему показалось, что Стив смутится, но вместо этого тот встал коленями на край кровати и прогнулся в спине. Когда он опустился на локти, Брок уже был рядом, сжал ладонями крепкие полушария. Стив был красивым везде. От вида его тяжелых, крупных яиц во рту скопилась слюна, но так как они ни о чем не договорились заранее, то пришлось вспомнить, как это делается.

– Я хочу тебя вылизать, – предупредил Брок. – Везде. Если у тебя есть какие-то табу, говори. И в процессе тоже. Блядский боже, я хочу сделать тебе охуенно.

– Я не против, – ответил Стив чуть невнятно, и его ягодицы чуть сжались, кидая последнюю вязанку хвороста в костер, в котором горел Брок. – И я там… Боже, – потрясенно выдохнул он, когда Брок длинно лизнул его от самых яиц до туго сжатой дырки.

– Ты готовился для меня, – выдохнул Брок, заметив следы смазки. Такая предусмотрительность говорила либо о нетерпении, либо о негативном опыте. – Не буду спешить с тобой. Клянусь теми восемью дюймами, которые скоро в тебе окажутся.

Стив застонал и лег грудью на кровать, открываясь так бессовестно и вместе с тем без наигранно-отработанной показушности, что для Бока едва все не кончилось, не успев начаться.

У Стива стояло так, как стоит только в восемнадцать – накрепко, до каменной твердости, от живота не отогнуть. С учетом немаленького размера его члена, такой энтузиазм был и вовсе удивительным, но Брок, конечно, и не думал жаловаться.

Как Стив стонал. Боже, Броку приходилось доставлять удовольствие, это льстило его самолюбию, но в последние годы он стал эгоистом, обленился и предпочитал все же его получать. Когда Стив со стоном выдохнул в первый раз, Брок вспомнил этот кайф от кайфа и выложился на полную, до скомканной в огромных кулаках простыни и влажных капель смазки на ней, до хриплых просьб, высказанных не всегда культурно, и требовательно прижатой к затылку сильной ладони, понукающей отрастить язык подлиннее или резче работать тем, что есть.

– Давай же, давай, господи, Брок, ну же.

– Ну же – что? – спрашивал он, уже совсем ничего не соображая, и снова проводил губами от головки варварски отогнутого члена до влажной розовой дырки, нежно разлизанной, но по-прежнему девственно тугой.

Парень явно не злоупотреблял такими походами за удовольствием – это было последним, о чем Брок мог связно думать, потому что когда его пальцы плотно обхватило упругим жаром, мысли кончились.

Сам Брок кончился.

Магия какая-то – вот так, со случайным партнером из клуба, у него было впервые.

Чтобы хотелось без резинок, наживо и в кайф. И чтобы помнить не только о себе, и долго упорно искать чертову простату, и тереть ее, вслушиваясь в хриплые ругательства, и чувствовать, что еще немного – и все, и впервые за многие годы не спешить. Чтобы глупо запомниться охуенным.

Мгновение, когда он толкнулся плотно охваченным латексом членом в эту офигенно тесную задницу, грозило затмить собой даже кайф от первого секса. Стив под ним тихо выдыхал, толкаясь навстречу, большой, горячий, сильный и вместе с тем – жадно принимающий, голодный, расслабленно-томный от ожидания удовольствия.

– Блядь, – только и мог сказать Брок, протиснувшись до конца. Под веками темные мушки танцевали канкан, тело ощущалось сплетенным из тысяч красных нитей, пульсирующих в такт толчкам крови, несущих чистейшее, раскаленное добела возбуждение. Он не мог даже пошевелиться, потому что казалось, одно движение – и он взорвется, выплеснется, разольется, как лава из жерла вулкана. Но Стив требовательно поднялся на руках и сжал его в себе, почти до боли.

Брок почти кричал на нем, наверняка тупо повторяя одно и то же, но просто не мог, не хотел, был не в состоянии заткнуться, говорил, говорил, говорил, какой Стив горячий внутри, тесный, как здорово трахать его, такого охуенного, как сладко с ним, какой это кайф.

– Еще чуть, – приказал Стив, и Брок чувствовал, как он дрочит себе – сильно, почти жестко, – давай же, давай, Брок, сильнее, да, вот здесь, еще-еще-еще.

Кончал он абсолютно беззвучно, только сжимал Брока внутри до боли, до темноты перед глазами, выдаивая до капли, до опустошения.

А еще Стив оказался тем, кого хочется целовать и после отличного секса тоже. Везде, всего, плавно заходя на второй круг.

И сосать его член, напрочь забыв о презервативе, было почти так же охуенно, как снова вставлять в не успевшую закрыться задницу и драть хаотично, жадно, безо всякого ритма, удерживая руки над головой так, будто и вправду сможешь удержать, если он не захочет кончать задницей, и заводиться от того, что слышит.

Брок даже нашел в себе силы между вторым и третьим раундом выползти на кухню и соорудить там гору бутербродов, пока Стив принимал душ. И когда он появился на кухне, опять в одном полотенце и в редких каплях воды на плечах, Брок отчего-то не испытал обычного в таких ситуациях раздражения от присутствия чужого человека в его доме.

Они ели, Брок комментировал какое-то глупое шоу, заставляя Стива улыбаться, и ловил себя на мысли, что не против совместного завтрака.

Это было дохрена странно уже потому, что обычно Брок тщательно взвешивал все за и против, скрупулезно просчитывая собственные выгоды и желания, прежде чем предложить остаться, а тут вдруг понял, что огорчится отказу.

– Останешься? – все-таки спросил он, открывая окно, чтобы покурить – обычно ограничивал себя из-за высоких физических нагрузок, но раз уж сегодня ночь таких удовольствий… – На завтрак омлет с сыром и, может, даже оладьи.

– От чего зависит это «может»? – Стив встал рядом и без спроса выбил сигарету из пачки Брока.

– От того, буду ли я спать сегодня.

– Сомнительно, – ответил Стив и выдохнул свой дым Броку в поцелуй. – До утра всего часа четыре.

– У меня утро в пять не начинается, – сигарета полетела вниз, и говорить приходилось между поцелуями. – Я не настолько извращенец.

– Тогда готовлю я, – спорить, когда охрененный мужик держит тебя за член – таких девиаций за Броком точно не водилось, а потому он просто спросил:

– Подоконник или стол?

Стив, хмыкнув, опустился на колени.

Потом оказалось, это означало «подоконник, стол, пол, диван в гостиной, кровать в спальне и снова подоконник, но уже после завтрака».

Да, они не спали.

Как когда-то в гребаной юности, когда хотелось жадно брать от жизни все, так, будто завтра умрешь и жалко тратить время на такую ерунду, как сон, если рядом есть тот, с кем хочется держать глаза широко открытыми.

Стив долго целовал его на пороге, прежде чем раствориться в суете просыпающегося города, и Брок, падая лицом в «его» подушку, заснул, кажется, еще в полете.

* * *

В следующую субботу Брок снова пришел в «Элефант». Не то чтобы он собирался кого-то снять или увидеть Стива, но отчего-то отказался завалиться с очередной раз разводящимся Джеком в бар, а опять сидел у дальнего конца стойки и смотрел на Стива.

К нему опять подходили, и Брок каждый раз удерживал себя от того, чтобы отогнать очередного претендента на вожделенную задницу. Стив в этот раз был без повязки, и к нему липли как раз те, кого Брок и сам не раз нагибал прямо в сортире – любители крепкого члена и рельефных мускулов.

Из разового траха не выйдет ничего путного – Брок знал это по личному опыту, но весь этот самый опыт никак ему сейчас не помогал.

– Повторим? – Стив вдруг уселся на соседний стул и знакомо ухмыльнулся.

Знакомо. Эта мысль поразила Брока, пожалуй, больше, чем осознание настоящей цели его сегодняшнего визита.

– На завтрак сэндвичи, – обозначил намерения Брок. – И он начнется не раньше десяти утра.

– Идет, – Стив опрокинул в себя содержимое небольшого стакана и поднялся.

Во второй раз это было даже лучше. Особенно когда Брок, перекинутый через подлокотник дивана, на грани оргазма прохрипел:

– На тебе сегодня не было повязки, или мне показалось?

– Не показалось, – ответил Стив и вернул свой рот туда, где тот был жизненно необходим. – Ты точно…

– Точно, – прохрипел Брок, чувствуя, как чужие пальцы находят внутри все что нужно.

Ни разу Брока не брали так аккуратно и так неумолимо одновременно. Сильно, быстро, жадно и до отключившегося мозга охуенно. Брок задыхался от каждого толчка, с непривычки сильно прогибаясь в спине и сжимая зубы от смеси ощущений: приятной беспомощности, почти болезненной растянутости и желания довести любовника до потери человеческого обличья.

Но вместо этого Стив целовал его в плечо и жарко шептал что-то прямо в ухо, что-то неразличимое из-за шума крови. Предчувствие удовольствия ощущалось как балансирование на носках на ограждении крыши небоскреба. Вроде знаешь, что прыгнешь по сигналу и что трос выдержит, а живот подводит от ужаса и предвкушения.

Оргазм на него просто обрушился. Обычно он не доверял свое удовольствие никому, предпочитая добывать его самостоятельно, но тут его просто снесло ощущениями.

– Если с тобой каждый раз так, – еле ворочая языком, выговорил Брок, отдышавшись, – то в живых остаться проблематично.

Стив фыркнул ему в шею и приподнялся.

Брок был не уверен в своих ногах. Похоже, у него просто разъедутся колени, если он попытается встать. Хотелось лежать так до утра – со все еще твердым членом в заднице и с влажной от чужого пота спиной.

– Я помогу, – сказал Стив, и Брок не ощутил ни его насмешки, ни своего желания отстоять самостоятельность.

– Меня будто взрывом размазало, – облизав сухие губы, признался Брок.

Стив на мгновение замер на нем, а потом медленно, почти нежно вынул из него член.

– Не думаю, что это удачное сравнение.

– В том-то и дело, что я знаю, о чем говорю, – Брок сполз на ковер у дивана и, пошарив в джинсах, нашел пачку сигарет. Покрутил ее, подумал и не стал курить.

Стив опустился рядом, оперся спиной о диван и полез обниматься.

Брок в который раз удивился, что с ним это не вызывает отторжения. Совсем. Ни малейшего.

* * *

– Пора тебя звать Барон Суббота, – Брок, уже изрядно навеселе, отсалютовал подсевшему к нему Стиву стаканом со льдом – виски там уже не было. Потому что Стив ушел куда-то с Тедди-сладким-ротиком и вернулся только через пятнадцать минут. – Как оно?

– Что именно?

– Ну не знаю. Жизнь? Твоя охуенность? Минеты?

Брови Стива дернулись вверх, но на полпути, видимо, передумали. Он потащил Брока за собой, отобрав стакан. Брок чувствовал себя кораблем, идущим за ледоколом через поле сплошного серого льда. Кто-то задевал его, пол качался, но Стив держал крепко, и Брок шел, даже не спрашивая, куда и зачем.

Боже, как они трахались! Брока с юности не срывало до отказа тормозов и желания выебать так, чтобы никто никогда не переплюнул: подмяв под себя, наживо, до хриплых умоляющих стонов.

Стив не был Карлой, но кое-что у них было общим: оба они не желали принадлежать кому-то одному. Даже такому охуенному кому-то, как Брок. «Голодным и злым ты трахаешься лучше», – вспомнилось вдруг, и Брок просто осатанел. Наверняка больно прикусил жесткое надплечье и драл, сбиваясь с ритма, хаотично, сильно и зло.

Стив под ним почти выл от удовольствия, подмахивая так, что искры сыпались. Брок чувствовал его тяжелую мошонку у своей, слышал влажные пошлые хлопки тела о тело и сатанел с каждой секундой все отчаяннее, гадая, как умудрился снова вляпаться.

Еще серьезнее, потому что в мужика. И еще безнадежнее, потому что им обоим уже не восемнадцать.

Его не попустило и после двух раундов. Алкоголь давно перегорел в безумной схватке, в которой, похоже, участвовал один Брок, а Стив с удовольствием позволял ему стравить лишнее давление и прийти в себя.

Но Брок не хотел в себя. Он будто с цепи сорвался и уже решил, что эта ночь последняя – бывал на месте Стива и знал, что никто не станет терпеть собственнические замашки от пусть и многоразового, но случайного любовника.

Но наутро на Стиве не было ни царапинки. Он, одетый только в солнечный свет, спокойно варил на кухне кофе и улыбнулся, как только Брок, взлохмаченный, разбитый похмельем и – стоило признать хотя бы перед самим собой – чувством вины, выполз из спальни.

– Барон Суббота все же ты, – невозмутимо заметил Стив. – Знаешь, все это… секс и смерть. И секс до смерти…

Стив рассмеялся, будто это не его полночи драли, как провинившуюся жену перед разводом, и Брок, осторожно отхлебнув поставленный перед ним кофе, так же осторожно понадеялся, что не все еще в этой жизни проебано.

* * *

Жизнь частенько подкидывала Броку сюрпризы, бившие по голове не хуже рожкового ключа на полтора*. Поэтому случилось так, что в один прекрасный день он сидел в зале для брифингов и делал вид, что внимает новому начальству. Плечи начальства едва прошли в дверь, сиськи нагло (и знакомо!) вздымали тесную форму, а жопу Брок пока не рассмотрел – ракурс не позволял. Но отчего-то он был уверен, что та дерзко натягивает плотную ткань форменных штанов. Почти так же дерзко, как член Брока сейчас упирается в молнию.

Самым удивительным оказались не знакомые сиськи и плечи, а совершенно незнакомое лицо. Пожалуй, только полные сочные губы остались прежними, но невыразительный правильный нос, тонкие брови, челюсть, скулы – изменились до неузнаваемости. Сейчас Брок никак не мог понять, как принимал прежнее лицо за настоящее, так оно не шло ко всему остальному. Глядя на высокие скулы, контрастно темные брови и ресницы, тяжелый волевой подбородок и крупный нос, Брок не мог определить, когда конкретно его наебали – полтора месяца назад в «Элефанте» или пятнадцать минут назад.

– Вопросы, – приказал Капитан, и Брок не смог с ходу определить, поменялся ли у него голос – у своего любовника он никогда не слышал таких интонаций. Они провели вместе восемь суббот – достаточно для того, чтобы выучить наизусть некоторые привычки. Например, вот так опираться жопой о стол и складывать руки под крепкими сиськами, ожидая чего-нибудь неприятного: что Брок переключит с бейсбола на хоккей, не догадается долить кофе или не заметит оставленный специально для него сэндвич.

Кто-то о чем-то спрашивал, Мастерс как обычно пытался сразу попасть в фокус нового начальства, выебнувшись как следует со своими «умными» замечаниями, а Брок просто смотрел на Капитана Америку, на Стива, мать его, Роджерса и пытался решить, могут ли в Вашингтоне водиться два очень похожих мужика с разными лицами.

«Не похож», – казалось Броку, когда Капитан, хмурясь, читал какую-то бумажку, недовольно поджимая губы.

«Или да», – думал Брок, стоило Капитану опереться ладонью о стол, выставив бедро, или развернуться-таки великолепным, кругло-выпуклым, идеальным задом.

«Все-таки нет», – его любовник никогда не смотрел так, что хотелось немедленно признаться во всех смертных грехах и накинуть еще парочку попроще для круглого счета.

«Это он», – привычка отбивать пальцами ритм в ожидании, пока сварится кофе или поджарится тост, распространялась и на чтение скучных документов, похоже. Как и манера чуть склонять голову к плечу, слушая.

Но вот суровые складки у губ, закрытость поз, внутренняя холодно-отстраненная собранность, манера давить взглядом – все это очень сбивало.

Осталось проверить реакцию.

– Брок Рамлоу, «Альфа», – представился он, протягивая папку с короткими характеристиками своих бойцов. Пока он решал, тот ли это Стив, остальные командиры групп уже проделали этот трюк, а некоторые еще и личное почтение успели засвидетельствовать.

– Рад знакомству, – на идеальном лице Кэпа не дрогнул ни один мускул. – Мне сказали, ваша группа лучшая, – голос казался знакомым, но интонации мешали определить точно – от них морозом вдоль позвоночника тянуло. – Я рассчитываю на то, что оценка объективна и вы меня не разочаруете.

«Сукин сын», – только и подумал Брок, глядя на его руки. На очень знакомые ладони-лопаты. Они отлично смотрелись на охуенной жопе, разводя в стороны крепкие половинки, чтобы Броку было удобнее совать в нее сначала язык, а потом пальцы и все остальное, предусмотренное программой субботнего досуга.

– Да, сэр, – Брок решил подумать, как ему быть дальше, а пока не хотел осложнять жизнь – в первую очередь себе. Целый Капитан Америка – не тот человек, с кем можно ошибиться. – Взаимно, сэр.

Вот так. Тебе тоже придется не разочаровать, Мистер Охуенность.

– Можете идти. И, Рамлоу? Я жду более подробную информацию по каждому из ваших бойцов. Скажем, часа через два.

Брок аж воздухом поперхнулся. Он что, ебаный секретарь – за два часа сделать выборку по каждому?!

– Что-то не так? – Капитан снова нахмурился, и если бы Брок видел его впервые, то решил бы, что тот недоволен задержкой.

На самом же деле у того Стива, с которым Брок привык не спать в ночь с пятницы на воскресенье, была привычка проверять, не чрезмерно ли он завышает требования к окружающим. Теперь Брок понимал, откуда у нее ноги растут – когда ты суперсолдат, очень сложно определить, справятся ли жалкие людишки с плевой для тебя задачей в отведенный срок (сможет ли Брок пятый раз за ночь, например).

– Разрешите исполнять?

– Идите, Рамлоу.

Брок, козырнув, вышел, гадая, как эмоциональному, в общем-то, Стиву удается отыгрывать такую отмороженную гадину, да еще так верибельно.

* * *

До пятницы Брок видел Роджерса пять раз. Три раза мельком и два – на общей тренировке. Что ж, происхождение охуенного рельефа было установлено, и дело было не только в легендарной сыворотке: Роджерс вкалывал в зале, как раб. На общих условиях, но с несоизмеримо большими нагрузками.

К концу недели он уже был уверен даже не на сто, а на все двести процентов, что его горячий как лава любовник по совместительству еще и легендарный свежеразмороженный герой Второй мировой, спасший человечество, и прочее бла-бла-бла.

Брок понимал, для чего (но не как) тот менял внешность – шумиха в прессе не нужна была ни самому Роджерсу, ни его руководству, в имидж Капитана Америки вкладывались немалые деньги, и похерить все из-за страсти давать в жопу мужикам было глупо. Во всяком случае, без должной проработки пиарщиками, стратегии, подачи символа как образчика толерантности и прочей мути. Кэп был медийной персоной.

Он был медийной персоной, скрывающей нетрадиционную сексуальную ориентацию и умудрившейся проебаться в этом по-крупному.

Он выбрал Брока.

Он рискнул делать то, что хочется, забив на последствия, и нарвался на сослуживца в баре для однополых знакомств.

Брок попытался представить себе глубину шока, когда это всплыло. Но держал себя Кэп в руках крепко, и Броку стоило в этом взять с него пример.

Короче, на службе они друг друга не знают. Типа как в комиксах – надел маску, и даже мать родная останется в неведении относительно того, чем промышляет родное дитя. Окей, Брок умел играть как по правилам, так и без. И уж точно не собирался ни портить жизнь непосредственном начальству, ни собирать на него компромат.

Стоит ли идти сегодня в «Элефант» – вот в чем состоял вопрос не хуже того, которым задавался Гамлет. Они с Роджерсом… со Стивом встречались только там, ни о чем заранее не договариваясь и не обмениваясь даже левыми телефонами. Стив не предлагал – Брок не настаивал, все равно не стал бы названивать и слать тупые СМСки – не тот уровень отношений. Они были многоразовыми случайными любовниками, и интерес друг к другу у них ограничивался исключительно постелью.

Ну, Брок приучил себя так считать, не желая долго думать над тем, почему ему так нравится завтракать вместе и курить обнявшись.

Ну и если Стив решил сделать вид, что ничего не происходит, отделив, так сказать, мух от котлет, то Броку вполне по силам будет состряпать морду кирпичом. Наверное. Особенно если оставался хоть крошечный, хоть микроскопический шанс, что в Вашингтоне завелось сразу несколько охуенных мужиков во вкусе Брока, идентичных во всем, кроме черт лица и манеры себя вести.

Так что когда Брок толкнул дверь в ставший почти родным клуб и увидел знакомую широченную спину, обтянутую неоново-белой футболкой, то вдруг понял, что Стив поступил логично. Если бы он не пришел сегодня, то тем самым подтвердил бы подозрения Брока, которые – он не мог не учесть этот вариант – все равно возникли.

А так не пойман – не вор.

И в эту игру можно играть вдвоем. В комиксах, вон, у ребят выходит. Кэп наверняка тащился по ним в своем голодном босоногом детстве.

– Хэй, – произнес Брок, подсаживаясь к Стиву и заказывая их общий любимый коктейль. – Ты сегодня рано.

Стив, окинув его насмешливым взглядом, опрокинул в себя содержимое стакана и поцеловал Брока так, как целовал всегда – до боли.

Брок еще поначалу искал в нем черты Кэпа, представляя то, другое лицо, врезавшееся в память, но потом забил – игра хороша, пока все участники верят в то, что все почти по-настоящему.

* * *

Брок привык. Это было глупо, опасно для душевного равновесия и, зная Кэпа, безнадежно. Первые недели после, так сказать, открытия инкогнито, разделять Стива и Кэпа еще выходило, но чем дальше, тем больше они сливались – трудно постоянно контролировать себя, даже если ты сверхчеловек. Да и вторая часть слова, та, что после «сверх», как бы намекала, что ничто не чуждо. Иногда, когда Брок отдавал отчет или уточнял задачу, ему казалось, что Кэп улыбается. Вот этой каменной рожей, одними глазами, едва заметным прищуром и чуть разгладившимися складками у губ. Будто спрашивая: «Что, тяжко, Брок? Кому сейчас легко. Я знаю, что ты помнишь, как я отсасывал тебе в субботу утром. Ну вот такой вот я. Держись».

Хуже всего было ощущение, что Броку все-таки кажется. Капитан никогда, ни разу, даже прозрачно не намекнул, что знает Брока ближе и лучше, чем прописано в уставе и правилах внутреннего распорядка. На службе он был официален до холодности, и не знай Брок его с черного, так сказать, хода (как бы двусмысленно это ни звучало), ни за что бы не поверил, что тот не асексуален. Кэп, вечно затянутый в форму, безупречно собранный и ко всему всегда готовый, производил впечатление андроида с неисчерпаемым запасом сил, а не человека.

На андроидов у Брока не стояло. А на Кэпа – да. Поэтому и не получалось видеть только то, что тот хотел показать с парадного фасада, и хотелось заглянуть глубже.

Услышать тихий грудной смех и увидеть улыбку первостатейного засранца, на которые его Стив никогда не скупился.

Стив был щедрым. Они никогда не говорили о сложных вещах, не лезли друг другу в душу и в жизнь, но и того, что у них было, хватало, чтобы не чувствовать себя ничейным.

Брок сам не заметил, как свел к Стиву всю личную жизнь, как к общему знаменателю – просто и незаметно.

Когда его дернули в четверг и до утра понедельника в одно очень неприятное место, после которого хотелось только напиться до свинцовой тупости и лежать сутки, даже не шевелясь, он, упаковываясь в броню, гадал: придет Стив в «Элефант», зная, что его там нет? Его подпись стояла в разнарядке, так что…

Насколько далеко заходило это разделение на Капитана и Стива для него самого?

Брок, конечно, спросил потом у Громилы Тома, бармена, как прошел вечер пятницы, и тот, невозмутимо протирая бокал, ответил, что было уж надеялся, что они с «тем красавчиком» перестали играть в кошки-мышки и наконец обменялись хотя бы телефонами. «Да не было его», – сжалился Том, и Брок почувствовал такое облегчение, будто получил после незащищенного траха чистые анализы.

Стив не перегибал. И не искал никого на замену. Во всяком случае, в «Элефанте», где Брок бы точно об этом узнал.

Поэтому, стягивая с него футболку в очередную ночь с пятницы на субботу, Брок испытывал к нему чуть больше, чем просто желание. Это было чувство собственности. Стив немного все же принадлежал ему и дал это понять.

* * *

Рано или поздно это должно было произойти. От большого мира, включавшего в себя общую, далеко не самую безобидную работу, невозможно было отгородиться, просто разбросав по полу вещи и закрыв дверь спальни. Он, большой мир, умел напомнить о себе в самый неподходящий момент.

В Стиве было охуенно тесно, Брок трахал его, медленно загоняя на всю длину, и оттягивал удовольствие по максимуму – в последнее время им обоим нравилось долго. Со Стивом Брок любил быть сверху – на его широченной спине в бильярд можно было играть, да и вот так лежать, целуя в плечо, медленно задвигать на всю длину, так, что плавилось что-то внутри, и слушать заглушенные подушкой стоны было в кайф. Он только-только разогнался, приподнявшись, только настроился на неземной кайф – со Стивом каждый раз кайф был, как под амфетамином, – как где-то незнакомо тренькнул телефон.

– Черт, – совершенно искренне простонал Стив. – Давай, Брок, на полную.

Мысль о том, что это может быть по службе (в половине первого ночи, ага), мгновенно смыло кайфом – Стив, поднявшись на колени, принялся яростно себе дрочить и, едва кончив, потянулся за телефоном. Брока как раз тоже накрыло, и поэтому первые несколько слов он пропустил, спасительно глухой ко всему остальному миру, и, упав обратно на широкую спину, замер, услышав знакомые интонации.

Знакомые совсем не по ночам с пятницы на субботу.

– Ближе к делу, Наташа, – оборвал Стив очень по-капитански, так, что если бы он при этом не сжал член Брока своей охуенной жопой, пришлось бы вскакивать и отдавать честь. – Когда? Точнее. Да. Собирай «Альфу», я буду через полчаса. Меня не интересуют ни пятничные привычки Рамлоу, ни их последствия. Готовьте джет.

Броку аж интересно стало, что теперь будет. Привычки его не интересуют, надо же.

– Тебе лучше включить телефон, – посоветовал Стив. – И слезть с меня.

– Обязательно в таком порядке?

– В произвольном, – Стив скинул его с себя, зашипев из-за неприятной расстыковки, навалился сверху и поцеловал.

– И это все? Никаких «извини, дорогая, служба»?

– Зачем? – Стив усмехнулся совсем не по-капитански, поднялся одним красивым движением и взял телефон.

– Давай, в душ, и я тебя подкину до угла Пятой и Атлантик.

Стив нахмурился, и на его «пятничном» лице это смотрелось дико.

– Что? – Брок стянул презерватив и вытерся влажными салфетками. – Реально думал, я не знаю, где ты живешь? Или собрался явиться в рваных джинсах и футболке, которой мы пол в гостиной вытерли? Хочешь, чтобы у Романовой инфаркт был?

– Думаю, Наташа переживет, но доля рацио в этом есть, – Стив натянул белье и чертовы джинсы, из которых его снова захотелось вытряхнуть. – Я возьму твою футболку.

– Правая половина шкафа, третья полка сверху. Там должна быть форменная.

Они собрались за пять минут, сели в машину, и уже перед самым домом Стива Брок все-таки спросил:

– У нас все по-прежнему?

Стив дернул что-то под подбородком, провел ладонью по лицу и превратился в Капитана.

– Некоторые моменты придется пересмотреть, конечно, но…

Ухмылка засранца шла этому лицу даже больше, а целовался Капитан ничуть не хуже Стива, хоть и отказался признаваться, что о пятничных привычках Брока доложила Романова.

Жизнь продолжалась, и похоже, он урвал у нее себе самый лакомый кусок.

**Author's Note:**

> * дюйма. 38мм БОЛЬШОЙ.


End file.
